


The Turn of Your Lips, Your Soft Fingertips

by mardemaravilla



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Chelsea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardemaravilla/pseuds/mardemaravilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their win at White Hart Lane, Fernando congratulates Juan for his excellent performance. A celebration fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turn of Your Lips, Your Soft Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Refers to [this match](http://www.premierleague.com/content/premierleague/en-gb/matchday/matches/2012-2013/epl.match-report.html/tottenham-vs-chelsea).
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=2545068#t2545068).

"Come with me?" Juan asks while they're still in the dressing room. 

He has a smile on his face as bright as the sun and Fernando thinks that he could never deny this man anything once he's smiling like that, so he nods his head in agreement.

Juan doesn't even have to ask, really. It's a routine now: every weekend they play their match and then go to Juan's apartment to watch La Liga fixtures together. It’s their official weekly bonding time and even Oriol and César know not to intrude unless they’re invited.

When the post-match obligations are over and they’ve both showered and changed, Fernando and Juan say goodbye to their teammates and spend the drive back to London in comfortable silence. Once they've locked the front door of his apartment behind them, Juan catches Fernando in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy," he breathes quietly, and Fernando can feel that sweet smile pressed into the hollow of his neck.

Two fantastic goals, a clever assist AND man of the match versus their former coach and his new team? Fernando smiles and kisses Juan's hair.

"You deserve to be happy. You were wonderful today." Fernando holds the smaller man firmly against him, "Not just today, _every day_." It's so cliché, but he means it. He means everything that he says to Juan.

The younger player draws back, smile still in place, and he tugs gently at Fernando's hand.

"Let's go upstairs."

Fernando kisses Juan deeply and allows himself to be pulled along; up the steps and into the bedroom, stumbling through the doorway. Fernando can't help but laugh and his blue-eyed lover grins into his chest. Juan's joy is contagious. There's something about the way the young man is bubbling over with happiness that sends Fernando's heart soaring. He pulls his partner’s shirt off and kisses a line along his shoulder.

"I love you," Fernando whispers and Juan's smile becomes blinding.

"Fer," he pushes playfully, sending them both back onto the bed. Juan touches their mouths together and murmurs, "I love you too."

Fernando opens his mouth to the kiss, fingers threading into short brown hair. Juan tugs at Fernando's shirt, stripping it away and moving to fumble with the tied cord on Fernando's track pants. He begins to slide down to the foot of the bed, but Fernando stops him.

"No, today is for you. Let me," and Fernando presses the young midfielder down onto the mattress.

He unbuttons Juan's jeans and sends them to the floor along with his underwear. He watches the strong, pale thighs twitch and quiver beneath his fingertips. Juan's blue eyes are dark with want and he spreads his legs wide enough for Fernando to settle between them. The blond slides Juan's length through his fist a few times before wrapping his lips around the tip. Juan's eyes slide shut and his head tips back. One hand sinks into Fernando's hair and the other clenches a fistful of quilt. Fernando loves that Juan is so responsive to his every touch. He loves that Juan gets so engrossed in pleasure, shutting the rest of the world out for those few moments of complete bliss with him. He takes more of Juan into his mouth, looking up through his eyelashes when his partner moans. Juan's stomach clenches sporadically, his face and chest are flushed red and he's chewing on his lower lip. Fernando uses one hand to stroke the inside of Juan's thigh and sends the other hand up to tweak his lover's nipples. Juan is writhing now, doing everything he can to stop his hips from jerking into his lover’s face, but Fernando strokes his hipbone in silent permission and stops the movement of his mouth and tongue so that Juan can control the pace. Juan rocks his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of Fernando's hot mouth. He slides as far in as he can, until he touches the back of Fernando's throat and the striker groans around him and thumbs his lover's nipples a little harder. Juan uses the hand in Fernando's hair to keep his head down around him until the blond gags and he releases him.

" _Ay, perdón_ \--"

Fernando shushes him with a smouldering look and slow swipe of his tongue along the head of his shaft. Juan swears and Fernando keeps going like that; flicking his tongue along the curves of Juan's dick, enjoying the sounds of pleasure and the way Juan's body is tensing.

"Fer, I'm going-- I...fuck, Fer, stop. Stop stop stop."

Fernando smiles and kisses the crease of Juan's thigh, kisses his hipbone and his stomach, kisses his nipple and his neck before finally pressing their lips together. He can feel Juan reaching over to the side table for lubricant and he grinds his hips against his lover’s in lustful anticipation. Juan presses the bottle into Fernando's hand and whispers quietly against his lips,

"Please, Fer. I need you."

That's more coaxing than Fernando even needs. He kisses Juan firmly once more before popping the cap and drizzling the liquid over his fingers. He slides his fingers up to Juan's entrance, massaging a bit before sliding one finger inside. He kisses Juan's neck and moves to lap at his nipples while slowly moving his finger in and out of Juan's body. He eases a second finger inside and after a few thrusts, curls them right into Juan's prostate. Juan gasps and tugs at Fernando's hair, tightening his thighs around him. Fernando presses Juan's spot a few more times before withdrawing his fingers.

"Here," he hands the bottle of lube to Juan, "Can you get me ready?"

Juan tries to uncap the bottle so quickly that it slips out of his hand and almost rolls off of the mattress and onto the floor. They laugh and Fernando leans up to kiss him just as he pours a small amount into his palm. The striker hisses into the kiss as Juan's hand wraps around him, pumping his shaft slowly as he spreads the lube. Fernando buries his head into the crook of Juan's neck as the younger man works at his length, and he kisses the stubbled skin there, breathing in Juan's musky scent. When Juan guides Fernando to his entrance, the blond sits up so he can control the speed. He pushes into Juan slowly, trying to minimise as much discomfort as possible. Juan's hands clutch at Fernando's wrists and his eyes are shut. His mouth is open a little bit and he sighs softly as Fernando slides all the way in. Fernando turns his palms over on the mattress so that they connect with Juan's own and he laces their fingers together. Juan looks up at him with a little bit of wonder in those blue eyes and part of Fernando-- _another part_ of Fernando swells with love for this beautiful man.

He starts a rhythm that is deep and slow, and Juan beckons him down for a kiss that steals all the breath from his lungs. When Juan starts rocking his hips against Fernando's own, the blond quickens his thrusts. Juan moans loudly and Fernando wraps a hand around Juan's length. His lover groans and whimpers and presses his himself onto Fernando’s dick. Juan drops his head back into the pillow and writhes, trying to guide Fernando to his prostate. The blond changes his thrusts, makes them shallow and sharp, and Juan arches off the mattress gasping Fernando's name.

"Fer, _sí_ , Fer. Fuck. More, _por favor_. I need more, Fernando." 

Fernando loves that Juan is so vocal and demanding of him in bed, loves that this is a side of him that no-one else ever sees. He pumps Juan in time with his thrusts and enjoys the low grunts and cries that pour from Juan's lips. Juan runs his free hand along Fernando's stomach, tracing the abs and freckles slowly. It's something that Fernando is particularly sensitive to, and his stomach twitches and he loses his rhythm. Juan grins up at him and pushes Fernando back so that the blond man is sitting on his heels.

Juan climbs into his lap and he guides Fernando back into his tight body. Fernando knows that this is Juan's favourite position; his lover enjoys the intimacy of being face-to-face and the all-over body contact it provides. Fernando likes having Juan pressed up against his chest, his lips always a few millimeters from his own. Juan kisses his neck and shoulder and the blond smiles, turning his lover’s head towards his own and catching the smaller man in an open-mouthed kiss. Fernando wraps one arm around Juan's torso and reaches for his erection trapped between their bodies.

Juan starts riding him with a slow, steady rhythm. Fernando enjoys the feel of Juan sliding up and down, that ring of muscle stimulating the head of his cock in all the right ways, and he lets himself relax under Juan's control. His lover curls one hand into the hair at the base of Fernando's neck and slides the other one down Fernando's chest to rub at his nipple. Fernando moans quietly and when Juan grinds into his pelvis, he stills his hips and thrusts into his body as hard and fast as he can manage. Fernando knows that they're both close; Juan's breathless cries and trembling legs tell him as much. Fernando can feel himself unravelling; can feel Juan's whole body tightening around him. Juan spills over Fernando's fist with a soft gasp of his name, and Fernando chokes out a moan as he releases inside of Juan’s heat.

They're both still for a moment, breathing heavily and holding each other, and then Fernando tilts them down to lie on the sheets. He slides out of Juan and reaches for something to wipe them both off with. Juan stops the movement of his hand.

"We can shower together," he smiles and Fernando won’t argue with that.

They lie next to each other, sweaty and sated before Juan rolls onto his side and kisses Fernando's chest. If it’s even possible, Fernando thinks that Juan’s smile is a little brighter, a little wider and happier and a thousand times more beautiful than it was before. He squeezes the midfielder closer to him and traces the curved mouth with his fingertips. Fernando feels the smile spread across his own face and he leans in to kiss this man that he adores.


End file.
